Various types of golf bag covers have been proposed in the prior art. Examples of such proposals are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,133, 3,754,587, 2,985,212, 2,973,794 and 3,620,276. None of these United States patents discloses a device wherein the entire top portion of the envelope is covered by a slit cover in the form of a skirt which completely surrounds the envelope and covers the openings therein. Such skirt provides protection against rain running down the envelope into the slit opening during removal of the golf clubs and also avoids the necessity of a device for holding the slit cover against displacement by wind.